


Ruffled Feathers

by deanieweaniewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunker Domesticity, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: During a little hiatus from hunting, Castiel and Dean start spending way more time together, which forces feelings that were once buried deep down to rise to the surface.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: Takeout Tacos





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhaterade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhaterade/gifts).



Things had been quiet around the bunker. Nothing had happened for quite some time. Hunts had slowed down and frankly, everyone just needed some time off. It was rare that they had the chance. 

For once, Cas was around. He was hanging out in the bunker with Sam and Dean without disappearing for once. It was a pleasant surprise, especially for Dean. He was going to take advantage of every second he had with Cas. It wasn’t like they got to spend much quality time together. 

On the first day of their break, Dean decided to expose Cas to some more pop culture. He found it ridiculous that Cas hadn’t taken the time to watch cult classic movies. The most appalling was Star Wars. Dean refused to let Cas go any longer without seeing the original trilogy, so they spent the entire day in front of the TV. They shared a pizza, which Cas only munched on for the taste. He left the rest for Dean to actually enjoy. 

On the second day, all three of them went into town to walk around. Sam insisted that they go into this little bookstore/cafe on the corner of the street, which Dean pretended to be reluctant about. 

Once he was in there, he was nose-deep in Vonnegut. Cas watched him and read over his shoulder while Sam ordered coffee, a few books in hand. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder and grinned a little at the angel. “Have you ever read Cat’s Cradle?”

Cas shook his head, staring at the book. “Not in its entirety. I’ve read the two pages you just read.”

Dean huffed out a laugh and closed the book. “It’s a good one.”

None of them ended up buying any books. They just enjoyed the ambiance of the store and browsed idly for about an hour before leaving.

Another two days passed. Dean spent almost all of his waking hours with Cas. Sam seemed to be enjoying the time to himself, so Dean didn’t bother him much. He showed Cas countless movies and even made him help cook burgers one evening. 

Dean knew their break had to end soon. Hunting wasn’t something they could just put aside for very long. He emerged from his room on the fifth day of their break and immediately went looking for Cas. 

He knocked on Cas’s bedroom door. “Cas, you in there?” No answer. Dean knocked again and waited. Nothing. He opened the door and peeked inside. He saw an empty bed, and then realized the entire room was empty. 

His heart sank once the knowledge that Cas was gone sank in. He sighed and closed the door. It was only a matter of time, he supposed. Cas wasn’t one to stay in one place for very long. 

Without Cas, the bunker felt a little lonely. Sam was still in his room, which left Dean alone. It almost felt like a hole had opened up within Dean. It wasn’t the first time that it happened. In fact, it happened every time Cas left. It left Dean feeling empty and hollow. In the back of his mind, he knew why, but he didn’t want to face those feelings, not yet. 

Dean moped around the bunker for a few hours before deciding that he needed some fresh air. He made himself a sandwich and walked outside to eat it. 

It was fall, so the air was crisp and a little breezy. The leaves had all changed colors and covered the forest floor. 

Dean walked to his favorite spot to sit outside. It was just off the road and it was a nice and small clearing where he could relax. 

Much to his surprise, someone was already there. He couldn’t see their face, but there was definitely a shirtless person sitting against a tree right in his favorite spot. 

Dean’s hand was over his gun tucked into his waistband until he got close enough to see their face. 

It was Cas. 

Cas was sitting on the ground, shirtless, up against the tree Dean always sat against. He wasn’t looking at Dean, but he seemed to know that he was there. 

“Cas? What are you doing out here?” Dean stood right over him and forced his eyes to stay on Cas’s face rather than...the rest of him. 

Cas finally turned his head to look at Dean. He had a nervous smile. “Hello, Dean. I was hoping that we could talk.”

Dean sat down warily. “How did you know I’d come out here?”

“I guessed. I wanted to be outside for this anyway, and I know you come out here when you need to clear your head.”

Dean took his sandwich out of the bag he brought and took a large bite, desperately needing something else to focus on. “That doesn’t explain why you’re shirtless.”

Cas smiled a little. “What kind of sandwich is that?”

“Turkey, and you didn’t answer me.”

Cas looked away. “I wanted you to see me.”

Dean’s face turned red and he nearly choked on his sandwich. “You wanted me to see you shirtless? Why?”

“Not shirtless, I have a reason for it. I didn’t want to ruin my clothes.”

Dean choked for real that time. He coughed and his face was on fire. Once he finally had his bearings, he spoke. “We are not boning in the woods, I have a perfectly nice bed inside.”

Cas frowned. “I’m not asking you to have intercourse with me. At least, not right now.”

Dean’s face got impossibly redder. He took a moment to compose himself. “Just...Just tell me what’s going on and quit being vague.”

“I’m trying.” Cas sighed. “You’ve seen my vessel, which is a part of me, but you could consider it a mask. It hides my true form, which is something you could never see. Sometimes I wish you could see my true form, because it’s truly me, and I want you to see that.” He paused. “There is one thing I can show you, something that’s truly me.”

Dean was still reeling, so it took him a moment to process what Cas had said. “So, um, what is it?”

“My wings.”

Dean’s brows shot up. “Really? I can see those without my eyes burning out?”

Cas nodded, rolling his shoulders. “It does expend some energy to bring them into this plane of existence, which is why I never have them out. They’re also very bulky, and they get in the way. I can fly without them out.”

Dean took another bite of his sandwich to calm himself down a little more. “So, that’s why you’re shirtless?” Realization hit. “You’d ruin your clothes because the wings would rip them. I get it now.” He sighed. “You must think I’m a massive perv now, if you didn’t already.”

Cas shook his head. “No, I don’t. Besides, it’s not like I wouldn’t like what you suggested.”

“I’m picking up on that now.” 

Cas scooted away from the tree a little. “I want you to see my wings, because I want you to see me for what I am. This time we’ve spent together over the last few days, it’s made me realize that what I thought were just thoughts, are actually very strong feelings. Being around you is like nothing I’ve ever experienced in all of my millenia. I’ve become more than just an angel. I have more human-like qualities now, which has made me better. I don’t know if it makes me a better angel, but I know that I’m better than them for being like you. You did that for me, Dean. The profound bond we share, it’s gone beyond that of just friends, hasn’t it?”

Dean stared at Cas with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Everything that he had been burying came barreling to the surface and he was left speechless for a moment. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Cas nodded, his lips curling up into a small smile. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean’s heart stopped briefly. His sandwich was long forgotten and all he could do was stare for a while. The words were right there on the tip of his tongue, but he was so afraid. He knew what it was like to lose someone he loved, and it felt like if he said those words, it would mean losing Cas. Almost everyone he ever loved had died. It felt like a curse, one Dean could never impose on Cas. 

Cas reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s knee. “I know you’re scared. I want you to know that from now on, I’m going to take better care of myself. You’ve seen me, I get myself into trouble constantly. Because of you, I plan on sticking around. You’re not going to lose me. I’ll follow you to the end of the earth.”

Dean swallowed. The touch, the words of reassurance, Cas’s gaze, they brought a wave of calm over him that swept over like a tidal wave. Even if it was just for a moment, Dean felt like everything was going to be okay. “I...I love you too, Cas.”

Cas stared at Dean for a long moment. All they could do was look at each other and feel the weight of those words hang in the air. 

Dean snapped out of his trance when something dark unfurled from behind Cas. He sat back and watched two massive wings spread out behind him. The feathers were jet black, but the ones that the sun hit just right reflected every color of the rainbow. 

It was nearly a minute before Dean finally spoke. “Whoa.”

Cas had his eyes averted. He looked reserved, maybe even shy. 

Dean pulled his eyes away from Cas’s wings to look at his face. “What, do you not like them? They’re awesome.”

“Other angels like to make jokes about them. They’re not the fluffy white wings that you’d come to expect.”

Dean shook his head. “These are so much better.” He smiled a little. “Hey, thanks for showing me.”

Cas finally met Dean’s eyes. “Thank you for letting me. I’ve wanted to do this for some time.”

Dean got up and moved to sit beside Cas. He sat so close that their sides were touching. “I think I’ve wanted to have this conversation for some time too.” He grinned when Cas’s wing wrapped around him, holding him closer. 

When Cas looked at Dean, both of them knew what they wanted. Their eyes flicked down to each other’s lips, and then it was settled. Dean leaned in and did what he had wanted to do for years. 

He finally kissed his best friend. 

It was sweet and oh-so-right. It felt like everything in Dean’s life had led up to kissing Cas. 

In Dean’s life, things never felt certain, but with Cas, he could feel certain that they loved one another, and that they would follow each other wherever they went. Nothing could break a bond that powerful. 


End file.
